


the musings of creation.

by aamaurot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot, Other, amaurotine, amaurotine zine, ancient, ff14 - Freeform, ffxiv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamaurot/pseuds/aamaurot
Summary: My piece for the @amaurotine_zine! Alternative title is τα μυαλά της δημιουργίας.
Kudos: 2





	the musings of creation.

The city of Amaurot was serene as ever. The streets were quiet, and the night sky sparkled with thousands upon thousands of stars. The spiralling towers and the towering buildings graced the skyline of the city, and the lights inside represented their own, artificial stars. Few Amaurotine were spotted walking down the wide streets of the city, going to and from different kinds of destinations.

Ademus was an Amaurotine like many others; one dedicated to the creation of new beings and creatures as custodians of the star. He was not much different from others appearance wise; a long black hooded robe, with a red mask over his face. Few white lines decorated the mask, but that was the only uniqueness to his own appearance. Pink fluffy hair escaped his hood as he lay on his back on a grassy spot in the city.

Despite it being almost midnight, he did not consider himself fatigued enough to go and rest. Instead, he was content enjoying the quietness of the night; a nice change to the business of the mornings and afternoons. Ademus had spent most of his time around the Bureau of the Architect and the Capitol, and he never had the time to sit and think to himself. Not with Hythlodaeus trying to distract him at every moment of every day. Who would have thought that a man so amazing that he had been offered the spot of Emet-Selch on the convocation of fourteen would also be the kind of man to keep everyone distracted when they were trying to work?

 _Though,_ Ademus had noted to himself, _I suppose it is nice that he is around and helping keep morale high when research was not going so well._ He would prefer Hythlodaeus over Hades at any chance in this respect.

A soft sigh had escaped the Amaurotine, and he had opened his eyes to look upon the night sky. Instead, what had met his gaze was light coloured eyes peeking through a white mask, with long white hair falling out of the hood that covered the top and back of their head. A small gasp had escaped him, startled by the unexpected sight. A quick adjustment of his hood before the pink haired Amaurotine had attempted to sit up without bumping his head against the other.

A laugh escaped the white masked Amaurotine, and Ademus had realised at that point who it was who had invaded his quiet time. He was not surprised to have them visit him, after all, being friends from childhood had meant that they were aware of this little hideaway. It was a blessing, but sometimes he considered it a curse.

“How did I know that you would be hiding here?” The newcomer asked with a hint of playfulness to their tone. They knew exactly why and how long he had been here.

“Perhaps you had ventured into the Bureau of Architect and looked for me there, only to find that Hythlodaeus had told you exactly where I would be hiding?” Ademus had responded, now sitting upright and staring the other in the eyes of their mask. A smug grin was on his face, playful alongside his childhood friend.

“Surprisingly, Hythlodaeus wasn’t there!” The white haired other giggled beneath their mask as they sat down next to the pink haired Amaurotine. “I used my intuition to try and find you.” A smile beamed on their face.

“Is this because this is mine and Hades’s own personal space whenever we want some peace and quiet?” Ademus offers a snicker.

The white haired Amaurotine put a finger to their chin in thought, before offering another giggle. “Perhaps that had something to do with it~.” A playful tone came from the white haired other. 

The two exchanged words, laughter and smiles. Ademus finally had the chance to be able to catch up with his childhood friend, and for them to exchange words of advice. The white haired Amaurotine, known to Ademus as Muse, had listened intently as the pink haired Amaurotine had talked about his own research into wills and souls. An interesting topic, Muse pondered.

“You’re aware of what happens in the Akaedaemia, right?” Ademus tilted his head as he looked to his childhood friend. A nod came from his company, urging Ademus to continue; “So I don’t need to explain engendering. That makes my explanation a little bit easier.” With that, a swift waft of his hand and a small crystal appeared in his hand. After a while, smaller crystals began to flutter into the sky. Muse’s eyes beneath their mask followed closely.

“We all have souls, that much is true. But what about our world? Could it be possible to give our world a soul, a will of its own, that it may tell us what it desires?”

With these words, Ademus's illusion changed colour to a deep purple colour. The main “crystal” seemed to pulsate, whilst the smaller crystals continued to flutter off. “Would it be possible that we would live on an entity that has its own mind and personality, that we could live in harmony with one another on a star, and instead of stewards we could be disciples?”

Ademus’s company looked down upon the illusion that he continued to manifest, entranced by the wonderful colours. Muse had always known Ademus to be a wonderful arcanist, but only rarely seen his creation magic blossom this way.

The pink haired Amaurotine smiled to himself, cancelling his illusion. “I don’t think it’d ever come to life. It is something that may take millennia to take effect, and that is without taking the creation process into account. You cannot create a soul.”

Muse shook themselves from their trance as soon as Ademus’s illusion ended. They stared upon their childhood friend as they continued their explanation. “Does Hades not know? He seems to have close ties with the Underworld after all. Perhaps you could ask him if you may use a soul!”

Ademus returned the smile and shook his head. “No, I don’t think he’d let me. After all, it’s an unwritten taboo.” Ademus remembered a story that Hythlodaeus had mentioned to him regarding a soul that had been caught in a creation of his own, and Hades explaining how he had to rectify this.

“Enough musings, however. I should escort you back. It’s late, and we all have a busy day tomorrow.” Ademus offered a smile and a hand to Muse, escorting them back to their office.


End file.
